Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-recording method and an ink set.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a method in which an ink containing a pigment and a liquid reactant are applied to a recording medium to record an image (hereinafter referred to as a “two-liquid reaction system”) has been proposed as an image-recording method that allows for high-speed recording of a high-quality image. The reactant used in this method is a liquid composition that disturbs the dispersion state of the pigment in the ink and thickens the ink upon contact with the ink.
In a two-liquid reaction system, in which an image is recorded rapidly, a situation can occur where the pigment as a coloring material moves after recording (after an image has been formed), leaving colorless areas and affecting the quality of the image (hereinafter referred to as “image movement”). As a way to prevent image movement, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2010-31267, 2010-241049, and 2011-63001 propose methods in which an image is recorded using an ink containing a pigment, a resin particle, and a surfactant and a reactant containing a coagulant that makes a component of the ink aggregate.